powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 18: Golden Gift, Part 2
Art 18: Golden Gift, Part 2 is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot Hanzo lays on his bed weak and in a bad shape. Gin reports that Samurai's life force is being drained away, but he doesn't know why. It appears Hanzo doesn't have much longer to live. He remarks he just came back to life, and know he's dying again. Alyssa wonders how they are going to tell Ken, and Hanzo exclaims to not tell Ken, as it would crush the young boy's spirit. As he says this, Ken walks in and wonders what is going on, and they play off Hanzo's condition as nothing. Ken, ignorant to the situation, walks away. Alyssa remarks they cant hide it from him forever. Hanzo sadly agrees and decides he needs to tell him. He gets up and walks to the training arena. Ken eagerly wonders if its time for training again. Hanzo is irritated at first, but remembers he is nearing his end and begins to train him, in order to help him create memories. Meanwhile, Andy, Hector, and Kevin train as they wait for orders. Nightshroud tells Nue that he needs to depower the rangers and delete them from the equation. Shuten is eagar to send his army out, but the Prince says he is not ready yet. Nightshroud turns to tell Nue thet he has a plan for him. While she walk through the halways, Varla finds Scourge, and he kidnapps her. He drags her away to a far away spot and hangs her upside down, and claims he has his own plan, and Varla can't get in the way. She tries to get away, but the blood rushes to her head and he faints. Raizo and Matt continue their fight, the latter determined to break the mask. However Raizo is strong. Scourge appears, an esclaims, he needs Raizo for his plan and he can't let matt win, and finaly decides to free Raizo from Kyle. Nue attacks the city in order to draw out the rangers. It works and the four rangers mobilize. Hanzo hears the signals, and tells Ken duty calls, as he limps off to help. them. The four fight him and morph. Hanzo arrives in time and helps them fight. He does a good job but eventually begins become weaker and weaker as time goes on. Andy moves him out of the way just in time and makes him sit down. Hanzo says he can still fight, but Andy makes him stay. Surprisingly, the four rangers are able to defeat Nue and he is destroyed. They celebrate. However, from Nue, the Dailok Temple is released and it transforms. It turns into a mirrored, evil version of the Ninja Heat Megazord. It is know as The Dailok Giant, and it mindlessly attacks the city. Addded to that, Nue comes back as a more powerful version of himself. He easily walks through them, and destroys their morphers while doing it. The rangers cant fight Nue any more. Nightshroud then decides its time to unleash his army. This Dailok army is released and takes over the city, and over whelm the rangers. Andy carries Hanzo off as the rangers escape. Scourge also decides to free Raizo as well, and gives him an influx of power, while kiddnapping Kyle at the same time. Matt is easily defeated, and is blasted of the cliffside. Scourge walks up, impressed with Raizo. He says he finally ponied up to releasing the Samurai from his chain in Kyle. He picks up Kyle, and knocks him unconscience. He turns to Raizo and proclaims it is time to destroy the rangers once and for all, and tells him he must take out Matt. Raizo is eager and energized to fight. He sets his eyes on Matt. Usually, he would have had a code that makes this fly against his "code". However, now that Raizo is free from Kyle's influence, he is all Dailok. They go to where Varla is and hang Kyle with them too. The world is at its breaking point. Nightshroud is winning. What will hapen next? Debuts -The Dailok Giant Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat